NBA airing on Viva-TV
HEAT VS OKC 2012 NBA FINALS PTV 4 country’s premier entertainment network, will once again give sports fans since NBA decided to moved the NBA games shown on weekends to their People's Television, and continue to airing NBA is on NBC and CBS ''' when the sequestered TV station '''BBC as the Kapinoy network became the exclusive primetime carrier of Viva-TV for Filipino fans, according to the league's new TV partner. The ABC is now on Channel 13. Viva-TV will telecast the NBA Regular Season on IBC Channel 13 and they will broadcast live via satellite. Starting weekend, NBA games during weekend now seen on Viva-TV on IBC, the home of the Dallas Mavericks, Oklahoma City Thunder, the Miami Heat, Buston Celtics, Orlando Magic, Phoenix Suns, Los Angeles Lakers, Brooklyn Nets, Toronto Raptors, Chicago Bulls and Denver Nuggets, once again at the world of basketball seen in the local network; for the first time in the history of television that the NBA and PBA are in the same station. NBA on Espn ON NBC Pacers Vs Heat Game 1 NBA Eastenr Conferece Seimfinals Nuggets Vs Thunder May 4 NBC Pacers Vs Heat Nuggets Vs Thunder Heat Vs Pacers As part of a co-production agreement, ABS-CBN will be airing the NBA games on Studio 23, which would be a perfect fit to the Kabarkada Network’s sports and entertainment programming. The playoffs and finals will be aired over NBC nationwide. Solar TV will still air the games daily on Basketball TV and these games will be aired on NBC and People's Television Channel 4. Meanwhile in a co-production aggreement, Viva Sports will now airing the NBA games and PBA games on Viva-TV on IBC, which would be a perfect to the Kapinoy Network's sports and entertainment programming on Viva-TV. The playoffs and finals will be aired over IBC-13 stations nationwide. Viva chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario, Jr. said games during the new PBA games schedule for five-times-a-week with to be held on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays in the double-header while the NBA games schedule in two-hour on Saturday at 4:00pm and Sunday at 12:15pm for the league’s 2012-2013 season, will continue to offer the best in sporting events and specials will air NBA games including the Pre-Season, the Regular Season, the NBA Playoffs and the NBA Finals for the NBA all-stars like Kobe Bryant and LeBron James. "Basketball remains to be the No.1 Filipino pastime so we decided to make it the sports," said Rosario. BBC 3''', which is reportedly embarking on a massive drive to keep up with '''ABC and CBS ''' while ensure the continued primetime airing of the '''PBA games over IBC-Channel 13, has further committed itself to boosting viewership in basketball in the country as a major player in the PBA Properties. With Viva Sports, says chairman and CEO Vic Del Rosario Jr., hopes to bringing sports into the homes and hearts of the consumers through broadcast and a live coverage will be shown on Channel 13 so that the league charge higher prices from the commercial spots for IBC, and more airtime for public service announcements. The league's television partner on IBC-13, will air PBA games on Wednesdays and Fridays with one game beginning at 4:30 to 9:30 p.m., and on Saturdays at 6:30 p.m. It will followed begins its superball Sundays games broadcast at 4:15 p.m. for doubleheaders live with a performances at halftime from your favorite Viva stars. Network Development Manager *TV networks during my stay with Viva Entertainment. These include Viva-TV, a prime time slot that aired on IBC's primetime block from 5:00 pm to 12:00 mn owned by chairman Vic del Rosario, Jr., airing sports shows like the NBA and PBA games. along with cartoon shows like Pop Pixie and Winx Club franchise, hit telenovela Rosalinda, top-rating phenomenal game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, and popular talent search Born to be a Star. Viva Channel, a nationwide cable TV entertainment channel airing Popstar Diaries, Annebishowsa, KC.com, The Jon Santos Show, Daily Top 10, Pantaxya X, Especially 4 U, Pinoy Star Stories, Star Yayey and Becky Nights. 'Rommel Lubguban' Senior Broadcast Producer (VIVA) *write, edit, supervise video graphics promos, promo plugs, TV promos write scripts for local television commercials for Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, NBA local broadcast, PBA local basketball league.